


W dni takie jak ten

by Siwucha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Deszcz wszędzie, Fluff everywhere, M/M, Moj drugi Destiel, Supernatural - Freeform, Wings, awww, fallen!cas, nie zjedzcie mnie, pls, woda chce cie zmyć z powierzchni ziemi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siwucha/pseuds/Siwucha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W dni takie jak ten Castiel żałował, że nie włada już skrzydłami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W dni takie jak ten

**Author's Note:**

> Był to pomysl, który znalazłam na tumblr, a dokładniej komiks. Opisywałam znajomej, bo obrazek byl kiepskiej jakości i z opisu wyszedł mi fic XD

Nim Castiel stracił władzę w skrzydłach był w stanie ochraniać swojego człowieka nie tylko przed siłamy nieczystymi, ale też przed siłamy pogody. Palące słońce czy też zimny deszcz ani Casowi ani Deanowi nie stanowił przeszkody. W dni takie jak te, gdy woda lała się z nieba strumieniami, powietrze drżało od grzmotów rozchodzących się w przestrzeni, a ubrania nie dawały żadnej osłony przed lodowatymi podmuchami wiatru mógł po prostu otoczyć przyjaciela skrzydłem i nie przejmować się niczym, gdyż wiedział, że Dean nie zmoknie.   
Teraz jednak nie posiadał skrzydeł i nic nie moglo mu ich zwrócić. On i Dean szli przez deszcz, obaj przemoczeni i zmarznięci i kierowali się do najbliższego drzewa by choć na chwilkę ukryć się przed siłami natury. Castiel był przygnębiony. Dzisiaj jeszcze mocniej niż zwykle odczuwał brak swojej łaski i tego co było mu najdroższe. Rany na jego plecach, wciąż świerze, bolały jeszcze bardziej, gdy automatycznie ruszal mięśniami odpowiedzialnymi za jego skrzydła, to jednak tylko podrażniło i szarpnęło kikutami pozostałymi po niedokładnym wyrwaniu części jego ciała.   
Zerknął kątem oka na Deana, który stał oparty o drzewo i rękawem ścierał wodę spływającą mu z włosów. Westchnąl cicho.   
\- Nie wygląda jakby miało zaraz przestać padać - zauważył. Dean zerknąl na niego. Przez jedną krótką chwilę jego oczy stały się czarne i Castiel drgnąl nerwowo. Nadal się nie przyzwyczaił do tego, że Dean częściowo stał się demonem. Wydarzenia sprzed roku mocno nimi wstrząsnęły. Ciężko było przywrócić Winchestera do jego dawnego życia, Sam i Castiel się nacierpieli. Wiele stracili przez ten rok. Dean nadal czasami miewał nieprzewidziane wybuchy, był jak wulkan, który może się obudzić w każdej chwili. Ostatni miesiąc byl jednak spokojny. Castiel zaczął powoli wierzyć, ze może jednak wszystko wróci do normy.   
"Nie. Nie wroci" pomyślał gorzko.   
\- Cas, słyszysz mnie?   
Anioł zamrugał wyrwany ze swoich rozmyślań i spojrzał na Winchestera, ktory najwyraźniej coś do niego mówił.   
\- Wybacz Dean, zamyśliłem się - przeprosił przyjaciela. - Możesz powtórzyć?   
\- Mówiłem, że jeżeli się pośpieszymy, może uda nam się dostać do bunkra nim któryś z nas złapie przeziębienie - powiedział Winchester wpatrując się w ciężkie od deszczu chmury.   
\- Dean, wiesz przecież, że nie mogę zlapać przeziębienia - mruknąl Castiel. Dean uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i pokiwał głową.   
\- Oczywiście terminatorze.   
Stali przez chwilę w ciszy, a później Dean złapał Castiela za płaszcz i pociągnął go do biegu.   
\- Dean to chyba nie jest dobry pomysł! - zawołal chcąc przekrzyczeć deszcz. Jeszcze jego przyjaciel będzie chory. Wciąż pamiętal jak on i Sam musieli się nim opiekowac dwa lata temu, gdy złapał przeziębienie. Był tak marudny że...   
Coś było nie tak. Biegli w deszczu. Wiało, grzmiało, woda wciąż próbowała zbyć ich z powierzchni ziemi, ale... Castiel nie czuł rzednej z tych rzeczy. Zamiast zimnego wiatru otaczało go przyjemne, ciepłe uczucie Zmarszczył brwi, podniósł wzrok i... och. Nie zobaczył chmur ciemnych, gęstych i strasznych, wyglądających jakby mówiły, że zatopią ich jak ludzkość wieki temu, gdy Bóg zesłał czterwdzieści dni i nocy deszczu jako boską karę. Widział skrzydło. Wielkie, trochę postrzępione przy końcach.... nie, ono było częściowo spalone, posiadało kilka dziur w błonie, ale o dziwo deszcz nie przedostawal się przez nie. Spojrzał na Deana, który uparcie wciąż ciągnął go przed siebie.   
\- Przestań to robić - warknął mężczyzna.   
\- Dean przecież nic nie robię - powiedział na swoją obronę.   
\- Uśmiechasz się jak głupi, to wystarczy.


End file.
